gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie/Staffel 4
300px|thumb|Cover der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones (l.) und dem dritten Roman A Storm of Swords (r.) Dieser Artikel beleuchtet und listet die Unterschiede zwischen der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und deren Vorlage, dem dritten Roman Roman A Storm of Swords aus der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, auf. Einige Handlungsstränge der Bücher A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons kommen bereits in dieser Staffel vor. "Zwei Schwerter" "Der Löwe und die Rose" "Sprengerin der Ketten" "Eidwahrer" * Die Handlung in Meereen weicht etwas von der Buchhandlung ab. In der Buchvorlage wurde die Eroberung als Strafaktion von Barristan Selmy und Jorah Mormont geleitet. * Lord Bolton hatte nie einen Mann zur Mauer geschickt (hier Locke); ebenso wenig plante Jon Schnee, sich zu den Meuterern bei Crasters Hof zu begeben. * Bran Stark fiel nie in die Hände der Meuterer. * Szenen geben Einblick in die Handlungen der Weißen Wanderer, die in den Büchern nicht beschrieben werden. * Im Buch wird Sansa als Petyrs uneheliche Tochter auf Hohenehr ausgegeben, nicht als seine Nichte. "Der Erste seines Namens" "Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen" * Stannis und Davos reisen in den Büchern nicht nach Braavos. Stannis erhält jedoch (allerdings erst im fünften Originalband A Dance with Dragons) Geldzahlungen der Eisernen Bank. * Asha Graufreud unternimmt in den Büchern keinen Rettungsversuch für ihren Bruder Theon. "Die Spottdrossel" "Der Berg und die Viper" * In den Büchern wusste Ser Barristan die ganze Zeit, dass Ser Jorah für Robert Baratheon spioniert hatte, und offenbart dies am Ende des dritten Originalbands, während dies in der Serie Ser Barristan und Daenerys durch ein zugespieltes Schreiben erfahren. * In den Büchern erfahren die Lords des Tals von Arryn nichts von Sansas wahrer Identität. * Lysas Tod wird als Mord durch den Sänger Marillion inszeniert, der in der Serie nicht anwesenden ist. In der Serie kehrt Marillion nach Königsmund zurück, wo ihm von Joffrey Baratheon die Zunge herausgerissen wird. "Die Wächter auf der Mauer" * Sam Tarly ist beim ersten Wildlingsangriff noch nicht wieder zurück in der schwarzen Festung, ebenso wenig wie Goldi. Auch Alliser Thorne und Janos Slynt sind zu dieser Zeit noch nicht in der Festung. * Die Darstellung der Kämpfe weicht in mehreren Punkten von der Buchvorlage ab – die Schlacht auf der Südseite findet in den Büchern getrennt und viel früher vor der großen Schlacht auf der Nordseite statt. Pyp und Grenn überleben zudem im Buch die Schlacht. "Die Kinder" * Jon Schnee geht in den Büchern nicht freiwillig zur Verhandlung mit Manke Rayder. Dieser droht dort mit dem Niederreißen der Mauer durch das Horn des Winters. * Sandor Clegane kämpft im Buch nie gegen Brienne. * Jojen Reet stirbt im Buch nicht. * In den Büchern gehen Tyrion und Jaime im Streit auseinander, da Jaime auf Tywins Anweisung über Tyrions (erste) Ehefrau Tysha gelogen hat. Die Konfrontation und das Erschießen von Tywin mit der Armbrust unterscheiden sich daher auch deutlich. Zudem bringt die in der Serie nicht stattfindende Offenbarung über Tysha Tyrion dazu, Jaime anzulügen und zu behaupten, er habe Joffrey umgebracht; in der Serie ist Jaime allerdings längst von seiner Unschuld überzeugt. * Tywins Tod ist noch demütigender. Als er stirbt entleert sich sein Darm und Tyrion stellt zynisch fest, dass sein Vater, entgegen dem Volksmund, kein Gold scheißt. en:Differences between books and TV series - Season 4 ro:Diferențe dintre volume și serial/Sezonul 4 Kategorie:Staffel 4